Dinosaur
Dinosaur by Kesha is featured in Prom-asaurus, the nineteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Brittany with back-up from the Cheerios. As the reigning Senior Class President, Brittany comes up with "Dinosaurs" as the prom's theme. She performs the number in a prehistoric cave woman outfit together with six Cheerios wearing dinosaur heads and dancing back-up. It is the first song to be sung at prom. Lyrics Brittany with the Cheerios: D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur O-L-D-M-A-N, you're just an old man Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan The Cheerios: Hahahahahahaha... Brittany (with The Cheerios): (Old man), why are you starin' at me? Mack on me and my friends (it's kinda creepy) You should be prowling around the old folks' home (The Cheerios: Oh!) Come on, dude, (leave us alone) At first we thought that it was kind of ill when We saw that you were like a billion And still out tryin' to make a killin' Brittany with the Cheerios: Get back to the museum D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur O-L-D-M-A-N, you're just an old man Hitting on me, WHAT? You need a CAT scan Brittany (with The Cheerios): Hey, dinosaur, baby you're prehistoric Hey, dinosaur, (That's what you are, ha!) Hey, carnivore You want my meat I know it, hey, dinosaur (That's what you are, ha!) Brittany: Yeah, you're pretty old, The Cheerios: Hahahahahahaha... (Brittany: Hahaha...) Brittany (with the Cheerios): Not long (The Cheerios: Nanana) 'til you're a senior citizen And you can strut around with that (sexy) tank of oxygen, (Honey), your toupee is falling to your left side Brittany with the Cheerios: Get up and go, bro, oh wait Brittany (with the Cheerios): You're fossilized, (ha!) You sit down, buy me a martini Won't (go away), my hints aren't sinking Brittany (The Cheerios): ("Hey"), you say, ("Wanna come with me?") Brittany with the Cheerios: I'm about to barf, seriously? (The Cheerios: seriously!) D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan Brittany (with The Cheerios): Hey, dinosaur, baby you're prehistoric Hey, dinosaur, (That's what you are, ha!) Hey, carnivore You want my meat I know it, hey, dinosaur (That's what you are, ha!) Hey, dinosaur, baby you're prehistoric Hey, dinosaur, (That's what you are, ha!) Hey, carnivore You want my meat I know it, hey, dinosaur (That's what you are, ha!) Brittany with the Cheerios: D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A that's what you are, ha! D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A that's what you are, ha! Errors *After Brittany and the Cheerios walk to the middle, a group of students go stand before the stage, but they continuously disappear and re-appear throughout the movement. *Brittany sings the verses backwards. She sings the second verse first and the first verse when Sue and Finn are talking. Gallery Dinosa.png Dinos.png Dino4.png dino.png dino1.png 270px-Dinos.png dino2.png dino3.png dino4dfsdd.png dino5.png dino6.png dino7.png Dinosaur1.jpg DinosaurBrittany.jpg tumblr m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o9 r1 250.gif tumblr mj05a0sRuk1qfcc9mo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Brittanydinosaur.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three